


for now (let's just be)

by anaemicvampire



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaemicvampire/pseuds/anaemicvampire
Summary: quentin wakes up in bed with penny and eliot. rather than overthink it, they accept it.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Eliot Waugh, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Quentin Coldwater, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	for now (let's just be)

Sunlight filtering through the wispy curtains over his window, shining fown on him, onto his face, and Quentin is -

A low groan from his throat, hoarse and low, as Quentin comes to, and the raging hangover springs on him fully. His head pounds, his chest burns, and his whole body aches. 

At first, Quentin refuses to move, and succums to the soft comfort of the silk sheets below him, and the large comforter draped over his lower half. 

Which - 

When did Quentin get silk sheets? And since when was his comforter so big?

He tries to sit up, but finds he can't. An arm is draped over his chest, and another is draped over his stomach. Both arms are so familiar, and Quentin feels his naked body flushing. 

What?

He debates over getting out of the bed and going back to his room, but -

But it's so warm -

But he's so content -

But he -

"Coldwater," A gruff voice snaps Quentin out of his spiral, and he whips his head to look to his left, where Penny Adiyodi is looking at him, his dark eyes glinting tiredly, a small grin on his handsome face. Quentin gets even more hot. Fuck. 

"Mmm..." Quentin looks to his other side, where Eliot is draped over Quentin's lower half, still dozing. He looks so gorgeous in this light... Tousled and still... 

Lips press to Quentin's neck, and he shivers as he feels Penny's hand come to cup his shoulder. 

"He is pretty, isn't he?" Penny murmurs into Quentin's ear. Quentin can only nod in agreement, biting his lip and leaning into Penny's touch. Fuck. 

A hand on his cheek moves his gaze from the sleeping Eliot to Penny, who looks like he wants to eat Quentin alive. Instead of that, he presses forward, mouth on Quentin's, and he melts at it, gasping as Penny pulls him closer, kissing any thought thoroughly out of his head. 

"Hmm..." The hand on Quentin's stomach twitches, before it starts strokung the skin there, and Quentin groans as Penny pulls away. They both look to Quentin's other side, where Eliot is just waking up.

"Starting without me?" The second-year teased, fingers tugging playfully at the hair on Quentin's chest. He whined at this, and let himself be settled in between the two men, who then proceeded to shower him in kisses. 

They could overthink it later. For now they'll just be. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey so penqueliot is a guilty pleasure of mine, dont mind if i uhmmmmm write about them a lot because they dont get enough attention in this fandom 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the read!!! comments and kudos mean the world to me 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
